wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Capita Council
|logo_under_name= |year_start = 2010 |year_end = |logo = |official_name = |othernames = |previousnames = |predecessor = Liberation Alliance (under Treaty of Capita) |successor = |founded = April 4, 2010 |founder = |termination = |type = Intergovernmental organization |allegiances = |role = Peacekeeping and an intergovernmental forum |purpose = Encouraging peace |agreements = |members = |memberamt = 34 |population = |restriction = |height = 34 (April 12 – June 2, 2012, currently) |leader = 1 |leader1 = Chair member |leaderdesc1 = |leader2 = Vice chair member |leaderdesc2 = |eras = |starting_event = Treaty of Capita |starting_event_date = 2010/04/04 |event1 = War with the Ichiri |event1date = 2010 |event2 = Alsoras War |event2date = 2010/05—2010/06/23 |event3 = Nirvana Crisis |event3date = 2011/03/05—2011/06/07 |event4 = Reformation |event4date = 2011/04/03 |ending_event = |ending_event_date = }} The (since April 4, 2010 – }} days) is a large intergovernmental organization in the core of the Appearence that has 34 member states. Its primary role is to provide a forum for international politics and, both early in its history and more recently, maintain the peace. The Capita Council acted as the Alliance of Appearance nations against the Ichiri in the Second Appearance-Ichiri war of start- to mid-2010. They defended other worlds regardless of who they belonged to and helped repair and restore civilizations such as the Nonan Monarchy. After the war ended, however, with Appearance victory, the council turned in to a peace keeping coalition rather than a military alliance. Most notable of the changes was the newfounded isolationism of the Empire of Drakonia due to their successful methods of autonomy. The Capita Council, with its new role, assisted in ending the Alsoras War in mid 2010, proving their effectiveness in civil war situations. With these two major conflicts over, the Appearence entered a short period of peace and prosperity. On 3rd April 2011, however, a day before its first anniversary, the BlyDonian Civil War broke out. Jax Nano took over a president on the same day and took aproximately half of the Captia Council member, being opposed to the AIL, and formed the ADL, which was openly against the AIL. The remaining Capita Council members (as well as the BlyDonian Exile Government under Bly) then acted as the neutral party in it the conflict when it ended at the end of April with the Second Battle of Nakar IV. Since then, the ADL as reformed in to the Economic Minority League as it comprises of mainly smaller nations. The gradual reunification of said EML nations in to the CC is still in progress. History The Empire of Drakonia was a massive galactic civilization based in Aetheria, seperate from the Appearence. Appearence civilizations such as the BlyDonian Civilization, Gammetan Civilization and Yulairian Civilization had an indifferent and at some times hostile relationship with the empire, due to their aggression and size. The BlyDonians and Gammetans decided by April that their aggression could no longer be tolerated, and they decided to form some kind of treaty or alliance. The Capita Council was founded originally as the Liberation Alliance under the Treaty of Capita, which was intended to ally civilizations against the Empire of Drakonia, in April 2010. DR. Tourny of the Tournan Hive was loosely let in to the treaty's founding, and a day later told the Drakonians of the treaty's intention. The Drakonians moved to DEFCON 2, its very-original alert status. The Liberation Alliance was dissolved after this, and "reformed" with the expressed intention of helping out other civilizations in need, instead of opposing the Drakonian Empire. The Drakonian Empire lowered to DEFCON 3, and the Liberation Alliance was largely inactive for the rest of April 2010, largely without any structure or organization. When the second Appearance-Ichiri war occured in May 2010, the Liberation Alliance largely acted as the alliance against the Ichiri and their invading battlegroup, including Drakonia. It is in this period that the Capita Defense Coalition term was coined in the place of the Liberation Alliance, though it was officially called the Capita Council from the start. It enabled better military cooperation against the Ichiri forces. During this time, the CDC was looking for Admiral Ming to become the commanding officer of the CDC forces, however she demanded too much power in the civilizations of the Appearence galaxy's view. Nonetheless, the war was quickly brought to an end by June, and the CDC was reformed in to the CC, and begun to be called such. The Drakonians were never officially in the council, though they stopped attending meetings. The next order of business was the Alsoras War in June 2010. A rebellion spouted during the Ichiri war, with democrats against the incumbent imperials. The war attracted a large amount of international attention, particularly politically. The BlyDonian Civilization and Yulairian Civilization aligned themselves with the rebels, whereas the Empire of Drakonia aligned itself with the imperial loyalists. It was an obvious conflict of political ideologies between democrats and imperials, and this was to become the basis of conflicts in the coming years. The Capita Council, without Drakonia being in it, was largely considered to be supporting the rebels, though there was no CDC or CC use. The war was quickly resolved with democrat/rebel victory due to the Drakonian's initiation of Project Corolis, which to Appearence democrats appeared to be a strong victory - they had achieved the unofficial but fundamental goal set out by the Capita Council. After this, a period of political drought came about, with low activity though steady expansion. The Yulairian Civilization receded in to isolationism. The democrat-imperial BlyDonian-Jankan war largely went unnoticed, and its ending was quick. As a late reaction, a group of imperial civilizations founded the Appearence Imperial League in the hopes of stopping BlyDonian campaigns against imperialism, as they had already defeated four imperial powers, two in February 2010. By the March 2011, coming up on a year after its founding, the Capita Council had a strong member count of 21, a mix of imperial and democratic powers. Notably, democratic civilizations were annoyed by the lack of reaction to the Yinto Crisis, in which Imperial powers attacked a democratic civilization in order to gain back a planet lost to the Jankans in the BlyDonian-Jankan war in 2010. A Civil War spouted on April 3, 2011 in the BlyDonian Civilization, with Bly being challenged by anti-imperial Jax Nano. Nano quickly, within the day, managed to take power, and became a leader in the renewed campaign against imperialism. He took ten members of the Council, just under half, and left with them to form the Appearence Democracy League (later EML, then EL), with the expressed intention of moderating the AIL. Bly founded the BlyDonian Exile Government with a substantial armed forces size for its small population. As a result, the Gammetan Civilization de facto became the leader of the CC, and reformed it to make it more secure, reliable, official and structured. They introduced proper chair members, as well as elections for them, dissolved the CDC officially, introduced funding, and put safeguards in place against members being hostile to each other. They also began hosting the Teredona I summit, in an attempt to resolve the conflict and rebuild the Capita Council properly, though that ceased due to an ADL walkout by the 8th of April. For the duration of the civil war and the AIL-ADL cold war, the Capita Council acted as the mediator and neutral body, although they were often seen as anti-ADL due to the membership of over half AIL members, and the refusal to walk out and join the ADL. Surprisingly, none of ADL civilizations helped the loyalists to Jax Nano in the civil war, and it was quickly ended by the end of the month. Bly, becoming the new leader of the BlyDonian Civilization and thus the ADL, tried to dissolve the coalition, but was kicked as a member, and it peacefully reformed in to the Economic Minority League, without any intention at all at mediating the AIL or being at all anti-imperial. Democratic powers gradually rejoined the council after this, as another political drought came about. There were other events occurring in the middle of the year, such as the Capita Protests 2011, the Tudia rebellion, the assassination of Bion leader Linere Tukas and the Nirvana Crisis, however many members didn't see that as problem of the council's, and a policy of who-gives-a-crap was initiated. The international territory dispute between the Nonan Monarchy and Bazanian Empire over Derta (extra long link made longer by these parenthesis) came about in August 2011, thought little was done about the matter due to how stubborn the sides were on their own verdicts. This was to be the first proof of many that the Capita Council lacked authority to properly resolve disputes and conflicts. The Naasad recession was another problem the Capita Council considered its own, but there was no strong verdict on what to do, and actions by the council, such as the founding of a charity fund, did little against it. The Tudian rebellion became another problem for the council October, as the rebels joined it. Little was done by the council, however the Gammetan Civilization managed to conclude it using an independent military intervention. Due to these events either continuing on or resolving themselves, without the help of the almost-defunct Capita Council, the Hydephiilan Senate, a strong member, left, and the BlyDonian Civilization threatened to leave several times. The Gammetan Civilization initiated reforms on December 22 whereby membership was no longer based on votes, but if the civilization was not recognized as sovereign by at least 50% of the members, the civilization would not be granted entry, and chair members represented 5 votes instead of just 2. This fueled the entry of members in to the council, and within a month another 8 members joined, compared to 1 in the past 5 months. They also started to introduce internationally-recognized measurement systems, such as the CAG-CECC and PPPI. More are planned. In January 2012, the Orin-Risuk war's conclusion became a topic of discussion, as one of its members was now part of it (the Kada Empire). On the 13th, the Capita Council called for peace talks, which initiated an armistice. The first session was to occur on the February 12 meeting, but before the topic begun the Rising Moon, a rebellion faction from the Empire of Drakonia, interrupted, and proposed a colonization zone be given to them. Sectors K7 and K8 were given, and the peace talks resumed. They were inconclusive, however, and the next ones were organized for March 2, two meetings away. The March 2 session was again interrupted, but this time by a Yulairian, who had discovered massive war crimes by Orin, a main fighting side who was gaining the upper hand. The Capita Council started a research commission, and uncovered details of the crimes. Meanwhile, in late February and the beginning of March, the Order of Nations for Peace begun military exercises near Derta, continuing the Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute (remember that long link? lol). The Capita Council denounced the actions on the 2nd, and planned to threaten a peacekeeping force by the 12th. The Orin-Risuk war research commission drafted a treaty demanded of them by the 12th, however it was rejected by a lot of members due to its extreme terms. A new treaty is to be drafted by the start of April, giving time for more in-depth research and therefore a more fair treaty. Also in the meeting on the 12th, an ultimatum was sent to the military exercisers. The exercise was dispersed in the Derta-Trinia crisis in April, during which the Bazanian Empire took the last-minute Nonan-colonized planet of Trinia VII. A denouncement attempt was made against the taking of the planet, but the vote failed. The Naasad Civilization joined the council on April 22, which brought up the issue of new membership restrictions. In their first meeting, it was established that a civilization must send in notification that the civilization will be attending the next meeting as a symbol of their membership, and that only on their third attended meeting does a member gain voting powers (except the Naasad in this case); until then they are observers. On June 2, the Yulairian Civilization announced that they were becoming part of the Kingdom of Clailursta, and therefore they terminated their membership of the council. A little under the required 50% voted that if they did become fully integrated and Clailursta tried for membership, they would not recognize them as a sovereign state, meaning Clailursta would therefore have disputed membership. In that meeting, the finalized Orin-Risuk peace treaty was signed by Orin and Risuk, who also count for their supporting belligerents. Structure The headquarters of the Capita Council, constructed in 2012, are on Alislore, under the Lorna Republic. For the Treaty of Capita, the council met on Fetrodasa IX in the Hydephiilo galaxy, though this was impractical for most civilizations. The headquarters were therefore moved to BlyDonia Prime. During the coalition crisis in April 2011, they were moved to Teredona I. Then, it was decided that they should be a space station in neutral territory. Following an explosion on the station caused by Drakonians, they were temporarily held on Alislore. It was decided, during the first meeting in that venue, that they would be permanently stationed there due to the high cost of an isolated space station. The staff of the council consists of a group of ambassadors and researchers, each representing a civilization. Usually, the head ambassador is the one to be present in the meeting, and is usually a diplomat. However, some leaders feel complied to attend themselves, even though it is not a summit and travel time would only allow them to be on their capital for administration for 2 to 5 days per month. Meetings Meetings occur on every 17th of the month. However, a chair or vice chair member, runner-up in the last elections or winner of the last elections can declare an emergency meeting at any time. Meetings occur in a central room at the top of the building, which contains a circular table with members seated in their civilization's alphabetical order. The table is surrounded by walls of thick glass overlooking the surrounding city. The meeting consists of discussion topics, which are declared at the start of the meeting, although can be declared during it. Usually, a topic consists of one or more votes. Each member represents a single vote, whereas chair members represent 5 votes. In order for most verdicts to be made, there must be a 66% approval from those who voted. In all votes, members can either agree, disagree, or abstain, and a re-vote can be requested by any member then accepted/rejected by a chair member. Chair member Within the council, members can have elevated statuses: Chair members and vice chair members. Elections take place, wherein each member represents a single vote. The two most voted-for members get the rank of chair members, and the third and fourth most voted-for are given the rank of vice chair members. Chair members represent five votes for all resolutions that do not affect their rank, and vice chairs two. They can also all call an emergency meeting at any time. Elections take place every four months, with the next one being on November 17, 2013. At the previous election, on July 17, the Gammetan Civilization and the Lorna Republic were elected chair members, whereas the BlyDonian Civilization and Manaki were elected vice chairs. War time Wartime is defined by any period where over 50% of members are at war. During this time, meetings occur twice every month (on the 2nd and 17th), and chair elections occur every two months. History of membership core showing capita council membership. Current member Former member Non-member]] * "Start" refers to the most recent date the member joined * "End" refers tot he most recent date the member left. * "Other terms" refers to any other periods the member has been in the council. * "Full" refers to the amount of chair member terms the member has served. "Vice" is as vice chair. Further reading * Capita Council session voting histories and Capita Council Regulations Treaty via Google Docs. (link) Category:Organization Category:List of C articles